


The Glasses Affair

by ksturf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Snog Session, Fluff, M/M, Touchy-Feely, otp: we have each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/pseuds/ksturf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon accidentally breaks something of Illya's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glasses Affair

Illya took off his glasses and set them on the top of his desk to rub his nose a little bit. He was going over some paper work for the previous mission Napoleon and himself completed. 

"The paper work seemed harder than the actual field work." Illya mused to himself.

At that moment, Napoleon walked in with even work papers. Illya groaned.

“Illya can you take a moment and look at these for a second?”

Illya, still rubbing his nose and closing his eyes, answered his partner.

“.... _Da_ , bring them over here.” 

Without looking, Napoleon sat on top of Illya’s desk, creating a loud *CRUNCH*.

“What was that?” Napoleon stood up quickly and looked at Illya’s broken glasses lying where he’d just sat.

“Oh my god, Illya, I’m so sorry.” Napoleon gasped. He felt awful knowing he broke Illya's favourite pair of glasses.

Illya held in the anger and looked at Napoleon’s sincere face. He could never stay angry at Napoleon for long, after all he cared about him. A lot… 

“It is okay.” Illya sighed. “I can not stay mad at him long.. he’s too sweet… sigh… I love him,” he thought, the realization hitting him all at once... Napoleon's puppy brown eyes sucked him in again.

_

Napoleon noticed Illya reading the work papers close to his face and felt the guilt sinking in. As Illya began to head out for lunch, he looked back at Napoleon, his eyes expectant. “You coming?” 

“I’m not that hungry.” 

“If this is about my glasses, I am not angry with you. Come have lunch with me.” 

“Maybe later.” 

He sighed. “Okay then.” 

As soon as Illya left the room, Napoleon jumped up and looked out the door window to make sure that he was gone. Whistling innocently, as he sauntered over to Illya’s desk to look through his drawers. "Illya, is really organized." Napoleon laughed. He looked through his well put together folders, and found a little piece of paper.

"This is what I was looking for!" He kissed the piece of paper and hummed to himself as he left the office.

The next day, Napoleon approached Illya. “I feel bad about falling on your glasses the other day. I’m sorry.”

“Never mind that, Napoleon. I was going to go get a new pair anyway.”

“Well.. I got you a pair..”

Illya blushed. No one had ever gotten anything for him before. “.. For me?”

Now it was Napoleon’s turn to blush. He looked down at his feet, feeling bashful. “Yeah.. I think these look better than your old ones.”

He opened the glasses case slowly to reveal the new frames to Illya.

Illya’s face lit up. Illya knew Napoleon was a generous man, but he didn't think that Napoleon cared enough to give him such a precious gift!

“Dark frames! I have always wanted a pair like this...”

“Yeah.. I think these will suit you better than the marble ones.. and also I noticed with your old glasses, you would sometimes tint the lighting in a room so..these are tinted.”

Napoleon couldn’t resist smiling wide as he saw Illya stare at the glasses in his hand. They both stared at each other face to face until Napoleon coughed to break the silence. 

“Do you want to try them?“

“ _Da._ ”

"Err.. I hope this isn’t weird but.. may I?” He asked, extended the frames toward him.

“Hm?”

“Can I put them on.. your face?”

" _D-Da..._ "

Napoleon trembled as he walked toward closer to Illya. Sliding the glasses on Illya’s face, he blinked and smiled. Even through the tinted glasses, Illya’s blue eyes still pierce strongly. Napoleon couldn’t help but move some of his loose hair strands behind his ear. Illya squeaked.

“A-are you okay?”

Illya covered his mouth. “Ah _da_ , I bit my tongue. So, do they suit me?”

Napoleon almost forgot to breathe when he saw Illya smiling.. at him..

“This smile is for me,” he thought. “He is happy I bought him those glasses… ” 

At that moment Napoleon’s heart was fluttering.

“You look.. perfect.”

“Did Napoleon really say that?” Illya looked off to the side, holding in the next squeak that was trying to rise to the surface.

“Did I just say that out loud?”

Napoleon noticed that Illya seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

“I mean great. I mean… Illya… why is your face red?”

Illya let out another squeak. “Sorry to worry you, I am just.. no one has ever given anything to me before. This is exciting. T-thanks Napoleon. I will treasure them forever.”

Napoleon smiled back at his crush.

“You’re welcome, Illya.”

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment, both of them staring down at their feet. Napoleon placed his hand on top of Illya’s shoulder, and Illya looked up to see Napoleon giving him the warmest look. The grip grew tighter, but not too tight. Suddenly, Illya felt the a urge to move closer, so he did. Napoleon seemed to be guiding him….

They get close, so close that their foreheads were now touching. Napoleon’s hand moved behind Illya's back and began rubbing.

Napoleon began panting so heavily, his breath started to fog up Illya’s glasses a bit. Illya didn’t seem to mind as he is breathed in Napoleon’s warm breath himself. The two gazed into each other's eyes, anxious for what might happen next...

Illya put his hand on Napoleon’s chest. As his heart pounded through his chest, he moved his hand up while his other hand joined and gently grabbed at Napoleon’s collar. He began to rub his neck. It was so soft and inviting. Illya's hands moved to the side of Napoleon's face and he nuzzled him softly.

Napoleon closed his eyes and nestled into Illya's shoulder.

As Illya began to kiss the side of Napoleon's face, he could feel him tremble in his hands. He kiss his mole and slid down to his neck, kissing his lips. They were so soft. Illya felt himself begin to melt. Then, almost as quickly as they began, they broke the kiss and gazed at each other with yearning. Illya took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well, _spasibo_ for the glasses.." He whispered, trying to avoid addressing the moment that had just passed.

Napoleon froze. His mind was trying to process what had just happened. He just made out with Illya, in their shared office...was this a start of something he has dreamed about since meeting Illya?

Illya looked nervously at his watch.

“I guess it’s time for that meeting with Waverly. See you there.”

Illya was trying to be cool on the outside, but he was screaming inside with glee as he gave Napoleon an innocent wave and headed to the door. He looked back to see Napoleon still frozen. “You coming?”

“Hm? Yes.”

“We can talk about this later.”

“Later is good."

Illya held out his hand. “Until we hit the main hallway anyway.”

Napoleon grabbed his hand- it surely wouldn’t be the last time.

The End.


End file.
